<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trivia Night by Allegra_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869961">Trivia Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil'>Allegra_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Young British Artists | Britart RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time at trivia night with your boyfriend and his friends takes a surprising turn thanks to a flirty Tom and way too much beer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trivia Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside the pub, and your table was probably the loudest of all. Trivia was almost over and you knew your team at the very least had to be coming pretty fucking close to winning. The price wasn't much, just the tab, and that sum of money meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the people sitting with you, but the boys were very competitive. And to tell the truth, so where you after a couple of pints… and you had definitely had way more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the very first trivia night you had been invited to, and to be honest you had been a little nervous to meet with all of Harrison's closest friends at once. It had been unnecessary, since they had all been kind and welcoming, but you knew that if you helped them finally win first place, they were going to love you forever. And your boyfriend's mates approval meant a lot to you. For once in your life, the tons of useless knowledge and obscure sci-fi references you possessed might be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually help</span>
  </em>
  <span> your love life. It was unheard of and it made you very excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so last question" Sam read, voice slightly slurred, "'This fictional intelligence agency features heavily on the Marvel cinematic universe. What does its acronym stand for: a, Special Headquarters Investigating Enhanced Logistic Department; b, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division; or c, Strategic Headquarters Investigating the Enforcement of Logistics Division?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched Tom's alcohol reddened face drain of all it's color as everyone in your table looked expectantly at him. He cursed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't- I can't remember" He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I never… I always… I can never remember this!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, mate, are you serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking. Please tell me you're messing with us!" Harry implored his older brother. Tom shrugged apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hail of paper balls rained down over his head, as both twins and your boyfriend threw their dirty napkins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bloody twat! You're embarrassing us in front of the lady! If you make us look like losers tonight I swear-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your decidedly unladylike snort drew everyone's attention to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pluh-ase, I already know you guys are a bunch of losers! Get out of the way, and let 'the lady' show you how it's done…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took the sheet from Sam's hands and confidently marked the right answer before returning it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you absolutely sure?" He inquired, somehow skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, of course I'm sure. It's like, nerd 101, S.H.I.E.L.D means Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Honestly," You added, pinning Tom with a look, "you are a disgrace to all nerd kind" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of "oooh" resonated through the table. The boys had been teasing each other all night, but it was the first time you had dared to, and they seemed pleasantly impressed. The teasing and laughing continued as a waitress picked up the quiz answer sheets from the tables, and you arched a brow at the shamelessly flirty smile she gave Harrison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredible" Tom complained loudly, "Five blockbuster superhero movies. Five. And I am still invisible next to this guy!" He poked your boyfriend in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He means the waitress, babe" You explained your clueless boyfriend, "She was making eyes at you. You really didn't notice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was too busy looking at the prettiest girl in the bar" He said, eyes never leaving yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aweeeee" Three ironic voices intoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to them," You leaned in to capture Harrison's lips with yours, "You are so getting laid tonight"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard someone choke on his beer, as Sam's voice commented,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, now I feel sorry for us…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You broke the kiss, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then behave yourselves, and I might introduce you to some of my friends" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, don't do that, love!" Haz argued, "they are your friends! Why would you do such a thing to them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Osterfield!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, no, you two! They're about to announce the winner!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The racket inside the bar died down, as the little crowd patrons turn their eyes, expectantly, to the leader of the three people trivia committee. The music was turned down as he bellowed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gents and non binary mates, it is my pleasure to annunciate tonight's Trivia winner" He unfolded a piece of paper, pausing for dramatic effect as some people produced drum rolls by beating the top of the tables with their pens, "Table number eight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The Mary Janes"</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HELL, YEAH, I KNEW IT! I BLOODY KNEW IT!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gaped in confusion how your table mates jumped from their seats and yelled triumphantly. Tom pulled you up for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? Your team is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>'The Mary Janes'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" You scream in his ear to be heard above the ruckus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shrugged as he released you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zendaya named us, and who are we to argue?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a valid point, but you didn't have much time to ponder it, as Haz tugged on your arm with enough force to turn you around and crash you into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never won first place before," He wrapped one of his arms around your waist, his free hand coming to rest palm open against the side of your neck, thumb softly caressing your jaw, "this is all thanks to you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could answer, his lips were on yours again, and he was dipping you low, in a kiss worthy of any classic Hollywood movie, for all the pub to see. You could hear cheers and whistles, but it was hard to feel self conscious with his tongue borrowing its way between your teeth, claiming your mouth like his very own personal prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally released you, your head was swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awe, come on! I want a celebration kiss too!" Tom's cheeky voice complained, a little closer than you were expecting, his alcohol smelling breath hot against your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sobered you up like a cold water bucket. He was clearly drunk, and you had long ago learned he was just a natural flirt and didn't mean anything by it. But Harrison was a little bit of the possessive kind. Even the twins stopped clapping, sensing the sudden tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haz took a step towards his friend, placing his body between you and Tom. The whole pub seemed to freeze, anticipating your boyfriend's reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haz met your eye over his shoulder, throwing a wink in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tom could react, two big hands were on either side of his face, holding him in place… as Harrison planted the sloppiest, loudest, most ridiculous kiss right on his horrorized best friend's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed, then two, until twin barks of laughter broke you out of your stupor, and you doubled over, cracking up as the entire pub went wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>